Robin's Revenge
by graffitimastr
Summary: As Robin The Boy Wonder narrates the story of how he murdered Batman and ploted to end the world. UPDATED! CHAPTER 6 NOW POSTED! Chapter 7 comin' soon.
1. The Plot of Revenge

1  
I always hated standing next to that big shot Batman and not taking any of the credit for what most likely did all of. He just gets me so mad sometimes because were like brothers at one point but, then when we fight...I don't know we just seperate,kinda. It's kind of like were living in the same world but, yet our minds are two diffrent piceces of art. I mean everyone treats me like crap but then, they treat him like a big superstar. I kind of feel like I've been used for all of these stupid years. I'm just like a kid thats leading up to be him but, while he gets all the cameras my mind rotts and i die a little bit each day because of it. I gusse I'm just a sidekick to him still but, thats about to change because to day I'm going to kill that freak people call Batman and then I'm gonna gaze upon his wife cry beneeth my blood soaked feet and then I'll kill her And while I'm at it, I'll just kill his whole freaking family! Today at the Bat Cave we did the usual like geting the Batmobile ready and making sure we have all of our weponds and you know,  
stuff like that. I've planded to kill him by putting a gun by his head right next to Julie so she could see all of that blood fly out of his usless head and cry so hard it will be easier to kill her than. I want it to work out like that but, I don't know if my dreaded, evil idea will be able to be taken into reality. Any way, as me and Batman were waiting I suddenly herd the ringer go off! "Batman it's time to go! Hold on, you can take this one. I need to just you know...relax"  
I said leaning back into my chair,"But, Robin your the Boy Wonder I can't do anything without you"  
He whinned,"Come on, you do one mission on your own." This was getting pretty weird because If Batman gets all the publicity how come he can't go on a mission without me. Maybe, I should tell the media about this and part of his reputation will be complitly destroyed. "Fine, I should be back in like a half an hour or something like that." The Batman said frightend,"Ok sounds good you know were I'll be!" I replied to his statment. He suddenly started up The Batmobile and the floor shook wich felt life a stampeed of buffulo right before my very eyes. He quickly skidded out of the Bat Cave and into the world. Finnaly, after all these years I'm in the Bat Cave...alone.  
I started to rumage through out the hidden pouchs. As you probably guessed I found five pistols,  
seven knives, and three pairs of numchucks. I will use a pistol from here for my plan and all the other pistols I'll take all of the ammo out and use it for the gun that I chose. I thoroly wrote my plan down and taked down some extras that would happen. As I was consintrating on how I was going to murder the Batman, The Bat Phone all of a sudden rang. "Hello?" I answered "AHHH!  
PLEASE SAVE ME!" Batman seemed to be in peril "What the hell is going on?" I started to say.  
"I don't know! I was looking for the Joker but, then this damn thing jumped on me! It looks a lot like Hush!" I could hear growling and destruction in the backround "Ok, what do you need me to do"  
I answered "GET YOUR DAMN ASS OVER HER ROBIN!"Batman only cursed when he got super mad "Ok, I'll be right there!" I said. I quickly hung up the phone as he started to say something but, I couldn't understand what he was saying. I rushed and got my Robin suit on and as i was getting it on my mind sprung the perfect idea. I should bring the gun to wear Batman is and just kill him there! That's it, I finally had a perfect plan. I got my suit on and I got the gun and the ammo. I was definnitly ready to murder a man that I once thought was a dear brother to me. "I'm ready." I rushed to the scene where I saw Batman and someone who looked egsactly like Hush."Batman! I'm hear!" I screamed so the Bat could hear me. It looked like the Hush thing was trying to kill the Batman."Call the Arrow!" Batman yelled "Why? Like he would want to help us!" I yelled back "JUST CALL THE DAMN ARROW"  
Batwan was getting mad again."Ok!" I dialed the Green Arrow's number and he eventually picked up "Hello?" The Arrow said "Hey, this is Robin. Batman and me need your help!NOW!" I started to get very frustrated."Ok! What the hell is going on there!" he started to freak out like me at the time.  
"There's this big thing looks and is fighting like Hush and we need help!" I was getting to my boiling point now. "Ok, were are you?" He said calmly "98th in Bronx. Can you get here?" I asked nervously "I'm already here." I quickly droped the phone as it made a loud crash on the ground and right before me in the blink of an eye was The Green Arrow in the flesh."What's up Rob." As Green Arrow being as old as he is he was my hero. He was like Batman in my day exept he didn't have a sidekick and he actually saved people. I started to twitch as I looked upon my childhood hero.  
This made me feel compleetly like a kid again. "Hey, so are you ready to fight or what?" I siad to my hero "You bet I am! Now, were's the Hush thing?" As I turned to show his I saw Batman lying on the ground ethier dead or unconious, ether was bad news. 


	2. Violence has to be the answer

2 As The Green Arrow and I stood in shock looking at Batman lying on the floor we quickly decided that we definatly had to do something. I rushed to The Bat as I checked his heart beat and The Arrow destracted the Hush thing. Thankfully, Batman was breathing fine and The Arrow was doing but, then The Hush thing topled over Green Arrow like he was a piece of tissue as he headed straight tword my acompinance and me.

"oh crap," I was starting to freak out

I quickly jumped out of the way with Batman just swaying away in my hands. Quickly after that insident I rushed to The Arrow with Batman still in my hands. I slowly aproched The Arrow but,  
befor I could worry about his life I would have to worry about mine. The muscular Hush smashed me straight to the ground as Batman flew straight out of my sweaty hands. I started to feel pain in my mussles and everywhere else. I slowly rose from the ground and I started to here someone murmer louder than people usually would.

"Robin...is that you?" Batman said in a straigh voice

"Yeah, I'm right here. How did that Hush get you down?" I replied

"I don't know last thing I remember was seeing the Arrow and I guesse," He didn't finish his sentance

"You what?" I asked

"Blacked out..." The Bat said

I stood in shock of what I was hearing From The Bat. His story was sad but, I had Arrow also to worry about and, myself, too. I quickly rushed to The Green Arrow with Batman still by were he fell and trying to remember what had happened before The Arrow and I got there. Suddenly, half way to The Arrow's location I was struck powerfully by the Hush thing it seemed. I felt pain everywere,  
ecspecially be cause I had been hit before but then I noticed I had to kill this dreaded death machine but, I couldn't do it alone so I slowly straightened out and got up to get The Arrow as soon as possible.

"Robin..." The Arrow said quietly

"Yeah, It's me. Listen, Do you remember what happened when that thing hit you?" I replied

"I don't know but, the only thing I remember is when I saw Batman on the ground." The Arrow said

"Well, we can't hide from it so we're going to have to kill it." I said being as serious as I could

"Fine, give me three minutes and I'll be ready." The Green Arrow said slowly rising up

"Ok, I'll have Batman and we'll fight."

Then I went back to The Batman but this time, I knew what that stupid Hush would do so I suddenly fliped and hit his back. He let out an enormous scream of pain. I would think that Batman got up and he did.

"Let's take this son of a bitch down to hell with us." Batman vulgeraly said

"Damn right we will!" I replied. The Arrow came in the middle of our conversation.

"Let's kick this Hush's ass now!" The Arrow said

Batman would make the first attack as I would follow. The Batman took his Bat Hook and klung it to Hush's skin as in went in. The frightening beast roared enormosly and so loud I thought I felt vibraton bouncing of the walls."Take this you son of a bitch!" Batman took out his Bat Knife and stabbed him in the back. The Hush screamed again and flung Batman off his back. Fortunatly,  
he used his Bat Hook to swing safley back down. Suddenly, it was my turn to attack but, as my turn approched the Hush thing attacked us instead. We knew what to do because The Green Arrow's speciallty was defence. He took out his bow and took out a shinny arrow with a shimmering gold piece on the end.  
"Go to hell, Hush!" The Arrow Let go as the arrow that had been shot gluided into The Hush thing's sholder blade. Now it was our turn to get revenge and attack the Hush. I turned to his side and pulled out the pistol that I would assasinate Batman with. I quickly shot the bullet deep into his side and he let out another loud scream. I could tell by his eyes that he was getting weak but it wasn't fast. I turned around confidently that he would not attack but, of course I was wrong. The Hush thing jumped on top of me. I shot a bullet but, it missed and only lightly streeked his hair. I knew I was in deep peril because when I turned around there was no dout I would die for sure I would! 


	3. The Hush Falls

3 As I looked back I saw The Hush thing with his eyes glimering with evil and fear coming straight at me. When I thought it was the end of me, The Hush thing gave out one of his outragious screams and I felt relived because I saw a arrow right through his delicate chest. The Green Arrow had shot one of his unique custom desighned arrow's. I rushed to the Arrow in relief and looked at Batman, who was calm at the moment until he saw the Hush thing's hand about to smash him down into hell but, he quickly swept away from the fist on it's decent down.

"HOLY SHIT!" The Batman screamed after the fist just barley hit him

"Come on guys, we need to kill this damn thing!" I said in complaintment

"Robin is right we need to kill this...this...Hush...thing, yeah!" The Green Arrow said standing next to me

"Yes, I know I'm acctually trying to here!" Batman said getting frustrated

"Ok, guys let's just colm down and kill it, ok?" I said quickly dodging his giant fist

After what I said we got right to buissiness and began our attack circle again and crossed our finger's in hope that we would kill it. The Batman quickly jumpped onto his back and distracked the Hush thing while I started to rapidly shoot him with my pistol. Then, Batman pulled out his Bat Hook and stabbed it into th disturbing creatur's eye.

"Take that you stupid freak from hell!" The Batman yelled very loudly

The creature gave out its horrific scream that spread through the room and spread fear through out the ally. Next, The Green Arrow would take his turn to kill the Hush thing. He quickly took out his exsquisit bow and rapidly started to fire his green arrow's to the Hush thing's lower waist. The Hush screamed very loud this time. I thought it was louder than any of the screams he had done before.

"Finish him of Rob," The Green Arrow said with a glimmer in his eye witch was apparently green

So, I did as I was told and took out the murdering pistol and shot it right through his loudly thuming heart. The Hush thing fell very slowly to the ground as blood and little bits of enternal organs rushed out of his body like a rocky stream in Colorodo. It was a quiet gorey and disturbing scene as he was drownding in blood. As onlookers saw this deppresing scene there were sudden screams evry now and then. The police came in a jiffy and covered up the scene and finished it off for us. When I got back to the Bat Cave I looked deeply into the mirror and saw little blood splots on my face everywere. Also, my glove's where covered in blood. I went to the bathroom to chang into my regular clothes and kept the pistol safe in my pocket. I went to were The Batman was sitting and I pulled the rough pistol to his head with the clip full of soled silver bullets. 


	4. Do You Want Bacon?

THANK YOU MR.BEANS WHO VOTED! ENJOY EVERYONE

HAPPY READING,

graffitimastr

4

As I put his evedently cold finger on the trigger he began to think of if this was the right thing to do. Suddenly, there was a slight movment and you could hear somthing move quickly yet slow. I got back to my statment to The Batman as I repositioned my pistol to the hero's head.  
The Bat suddenly, started to move and I hide the gun behind my back as the hero quickly rose from the couch. His face was like what your face looks like after you get out of sleeping for five hours.

"Nahhhhhhhhhh?" The Batman said just getting out

"Oh! Ah...sorry I just was...ah...looking at what you were doing!" I replied frightend

"Huh? Oh, yeah whatever. I was just a little tired so I decided to sleep." The Bat said streching

"Ok, so...um...ah...you hungry?" I know it was a stupid question but, it's all I could think of.

"Wha? Oh yeah...sure...whatever I don't realy care." Bat man said wimppering slightly

"Ok, I'll cook you some...ah...um...," I was still thinking of what The Bat likes

"Do you want some...bacon?" I said hoping and praying he would say yes.

"Sure but, remember I like my bacon really, really crispy ok?" The Batman said being very specific

"Gotcha! I'll just go do egsacly that right now! Oh, and do you want something to drink?" I asked thuroly

"Yeah, coffe and of course...balck coffe. Oh, regular with a pinch of sugar." He said being slightly spacific

I quickly got away and snuck quietly into the kichen as The Batman began to actually wake up. I took out a frying pan, then seven pieces of fatty bacon, then I took out Pam spray (A pan's best friend!). I was all ready to go when suddenly I heard a loud mone but, I was pretty sure the the mortal scream was not let out by the Batman. I suddenly heard a screachy sound on the door and a hand sliding down with almost a hole in it and blood spilling out everywere. I quickly took a race of action and got my cell phone, some paper towels, multiple band aids, and rubber gloves (of course!). First, I approched the man with fear and discust as he was suverly wounded getting hit in the hand, the leg three times and all in diffrent places, the chest, and the sholder blade. I tried to get him up and running again by CPR but it did not work so first I bandaged him all up and then I called the parametics who asked me to trake down the murder and bring him to the police. So, I did as I was asked and set off to find this murder and turn him in.  
First, I would have to look on the dirty streets of Gothom City witch sometimes scared me and also somtimes I wonderd why I even lived here but, I always said 'That's another task for another day'  
Of course, I have been saying that for a good ten to eleven years now but, oh well. I swung quickly through the skys of Gothom City with my grapple hook. I saw the good sights to see like the 'De La Franca'  
witch was one of the most famous french restrants in the US, and "Night Bomb" witch was the biggest night club in the US that would make you dance until you couldn't any more. Of course also, I had to save some people from being mugged but, that's kind of normal for me. I was swing as I heard the sound of cop cars and gun fires, and as I looked behind me I saw a man wearing black and carrying a M-87 rifle just like the one the man at the Bat Cave was shot by.


	5. The Van

5 I raced tword the sirening cop cars and the unforgivind criminals. The cop car came to a hulting stop as he let the criminals out of his gripping grasp.

"Hey! Why did you just let those guys go...HUH???" I asked the criminal stopping police officer

"I couldn't have got caught up to them in this hunk of crap," the cop replied in fury

"Ok. Just follow me and I'll call for back up," I said as I called up The Batman.  
I called him up and I asked him to bring the Batmobile

"Batman is now on his way," I said

"Thank god! For a minute I thou-" The police officer got cut off by the roaring V-16 engine of the Batmobile

For that moment I saw that depressed police officers glum face in to a shining smile.

"Need a ride?" The Batman said

"Thanks. So let's track a criminal," I saw the Batman tinker with all of the tinkers and switches until suddenly a GPS screen popped up and we were down to business. We ended up in downtown Gothom City as I spotted the car out with red spray paint on his door.

"Hand me that gun," I said as The Batman handed me an M-16. I started to shoot and after that it was rapid gun fire from each side. Then, in the middle of the gun fight I relized that to end The long lasting trilogy of the Batman all I would need to do is turn the gun on him. I quickly thought about my disisions and came up with a conclusion. Today would be the day that I Robin the boy wonder killed the everlasting Batman. I quickly turned the gun on him and I shot rapidly but all of a sudden he punched me, took the gun from me and quickly said

"Why?" and the rest was blank as a white sheet of drawing paper. 


	6. Truth of Vengence

**The Batmobile came to a sudden halt.**

"**Huh?" said the Dark Knight, "Why did you do it?"**

**I had to think of what to say. Was I going to tell the truth? I had to.**

"**Because now we're against each other Batman, and there's nothing you can do about it."**

**With that I leaped out of the car and started bolting as fast as I possibly could down the street. I was out of his clutches. Now all I would have to do was destroy him.**

**I slumped down the street as I was heading to my secret house that I have had since I was 15. It was a nice looking barn on the outside but on the inside it was filled with the weapons of death and destruction.**

**I went in and looked around and grabbed the closes gun I could find. It just happened to be a shotgun. Tonight I would make my appearance to the world and the new Robin the Man Destroyer.**

**I sprinted to the only bank in Gotham City, the First Bank of Gotham City.**

**Before I went I would need a disguise so I went to the grocery store right next door to the bank and picked up a big paper bag. I cut two holes out with my nails and placed the bag over my head.**

**I went into the bank and shot one bullet. Everyone screamed.**

"**Everybody get down! No one will get hurt if everyone stays down on the ground! Defiance will not be retaliated and you will be shot! Any questions? Good!" **

**Some people could see I was Robin but I was the new Robin that they had never seen.**

**I went to the counter and grabbed all the money I could fit into my bulky jeans. I ran out to find the cops surrounding me with AK-47's everywhere.**

**I didn't know what to do so I just froze like ice. **


End file.
